Let me love you
by MirokuZGurl
Summary: Miroku wants to spend his life with one girl and one girl only. Sango. But he doesn't want her to love him because she might get her heart broken.


Miroku sat in the spring, and stared at his cursed hand. Why did it have to end like this? Why couldn't he spend his life with a girl, one girl. He sat with his chest above the water. He heard someone coming, he got out and put on his robes and hid behind a tree to attack whoever was coming. A slender figure appeared out of the trees. Sango. Miroku's heart jumped at the sight of her. He caught himself smiling, as sango slipped off her clothes and went into the water.  
  
Sango closed her eyes and enjoyed her bath. He looked at her, his eyes falling to her chest that was covered up by the water. He knew if he let her now he was there she would slap him. Sango opened her eyes and saw miroku standing there. He quickly went behind the tree. "HOUSHI-SAMA?" She screamed.  
Miroku's heart sank he was hoping she hadn't seen him. "Hey...."He said blushing.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Bathing...well i was bathing and you came in and i was afraid you were someone...and.."  
Sango cut him off. "OK! Just leave so i can take a bath in peace."  
Miroku sighed. "Can't i bathe with you?"  
Her hand went across his face, a red handprint on his cheek. He smiled at her. "I will leave you alone as you wish sango" With that miroku picked up his staff and left.  
Sango watched him walk back. Miroku sat back at camp, kagome and inu yasha weren't there. The fire light danced off his face as he looked down to ground a smile on his face. He loved sango, he loved when she slapped him. He didn't know why, but he loved to have her touch him. He was in deep thought when he heard footsteps on the dry leaves. Miroku looked up his eyes meeting sango's.  
Sango sat down next to him. "Houshi-sama?" She asked.  
Miroku took his gaze from her. "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry i'm always hitting you" she said.  
Miroku smiled. "Hey, it's my fault..." he said.  
She sat closer to him. "I just wish...you would quit being a pervert. If you did we could have something special" She blushed widly  
Miroku eyes saddened. "I don't want you to be close to me, if i die and you loved me, you would be sad and i don't want that for you. I love you too much"  
Sango's eyes filled up with tears. "But miroku we will defeat naraku, i know it! And then maybe we can have a life together for ever!" She said.  
A tear fell from miroku's eye as he looked at his hand. "Sango..."  
She cut him off with a kiss. Miroku was surprised and kissed her back. Miroku ran his fingers through her hair. Sango pulled him closer, but miroku pushed away. "Wait sango...I can't...if we do this you would fall in love with me and if i die...you would be very sad and i know i don't want that"  
Sango retreated back. Her heart aching. "Miroku...I would rather love you for a year then to not love you at all. And i now have 2 reasons to defear naraku." She said.  
"What are those reasons?"  
"Well to save my little brother...and so i can spend the rest of my life with you" She blushed widly.  
Miroku lifted her head up. "Hey....No matter what happens to me i'll be with you forever."  
Sango cried. "Then why won't you let me get close to you?"  
Miroku looked away.  
"You don't love me, is that it?" She asked.  
Miroku looked back at her. "No sango, i do love you that is why i do not want you to get close to me or share anything intimate with me. That is why i grope you and say stuff to you, so you will get mad at me and won't get close and have your heartbroken, i don't have much longer, a year, 2 years at the most."  
Sango looked at him blankly."I love you already, it's too late, houshi-sama"  
Miroku pulled her close. "If we defeat naraku i promise you'll be the only one in my life." He said, his eyes closing as he placed his head on top of sango's. Sango cried silently.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise" He said, and kissed her lips. She kissed him back.  
He closed her eyes and let his feelings take over his entire body. They parted and looked at eachother. Sango smiled. "You let me get close to you"  
Miroku smiled. "I know with you by my side, naraku will be defeated and then we can start a life together" Miroku hugged her titghtly. "I love you"  
Kagome peeped through the trees at them. "Hey you two"  
Miroku took his arm from around sango. "Hello lady kagome..." he said.  
Kagome sat down and started to cook some instant ramen. "Inu Yasha's down at the hotspring. I might go in a little bit 2"  
Miroku grinned. "Make sure he's out, and doesn't want to take a bath with you"  
He looked over at sango who smiled at him back. 


End file.
